¿Qué pasaría en la segunda temporada?
by natacha.azeredo
Summary: Revelaciones de thundercats de 2011 sobre lo que sucedería si no fuera cancelado. ATENCIÓN, LA INFORMACIÓN ES CANÓNICA, ES DECIR, OFICIALES QUE LOS PROPRIOS CREADORES SE REVELARON. ¡GRACIAS POR LA ATENCIÓN!
1. Revelaciones 1

**Revelaciones 1**

**Diez años en el libro:**

"Según Dan Norton, después de algo trágico que ocurriría en la vida de León-O, decidiría que aún no está listo para derrotar a Mumm-ra. Entonces León-O con la ayuda de Panthro para meterse con el cuerpo y todo (porque normalmente León-O tenía que entrar dentro del libro solo con su alma) va al libro a entrenar durante diez años para que regrese más listo para la batalla final contra mumm-ra ".

**Tygro asesinado:**

"Otro hecho es que en una batalla contra mumm-ra, se suponía que León-O estaría muerto nuevamente (el primero fue en la primera temporada en el capítulo quince), porque Mumm-ra lo golpearía con la espada de Plunn-dar, pero quien se sacrificó a sí mismo recibiendo el golpe en lugar de León-O resultó ser Tygro. En la redención diría que León-O siempre fue hecho para ser rey, y termina muriendo. Los criadores optaron por resucitarlo o dejarlo muerto como está. ¿Qué elegirías? "

**Sobre el destino del Bengalí:**

"El bengalí aparecería en la nueva versión, pero no como un hombre adulto sino como el hijo de Tygro. Un niño pequeño, por así decirlo. Es decir, en esta nueva versión, Bengalí sería sobrino de León-O".

**Sobre el destino del Lynx-O:**

"Lynx-O ya apareció en el capítulo dos de la temporada uno por unos segundos, pero volvería a aparecer en la temporada dos con una historia con escamoso, pero poco después ser asesinado por él, solo para descubrir más tarde que mató a Lynx-O sin que él la tuviera la culpa de devastar a su familia de lagartos, que básicamente fue engañado por Mumm-ra que se disfrazó de Lynx-O para culparlo".

**¿Sacrificar la belleza?**

"También se ha revelado que Pumyra que anhela matar a León-O le dice a Mumm-ra que haría cualquier cosa para matar a León-O, entonces ella acepta sacrificar su belleza por un mayor poder para matar a León-O. Y sí, amantes de LiMyra, Pumyra no tenía ningún control mental. Lo hace por su propia voluntad. Entonces se convierte en una criatura horrible ".

**León-O y Felina es Canon:**

"Después de los eventos, León-O y Felina se convertirían en rey y reina de Thundera, porque cuando León-O pasó diez años dentro del libro y en que Felina creció, se convirtió en una mujer hermosa. Bueno ... Creé que era justo fuera que ella fue quien le dio a León-O el mayor apoyo y hombro amigo.

_Bueno amigos, esto es solo la parte 1. Pronto tendremos la parte dos, tres, cuatro, tal vez cinco._

**PS.: Lo siento, soy brasileña. Se cometí algun error, me corríjan ;-;**


	2. Revelaciones 2

**Revelaciones 2**

**Safari Joe y Hammerhand:**

"Una de las revelaciones fue que, de hecho, el villano Conquedor (el que quería atrapar a los Berbils en el capítulo nueve de la primera temporada) es en realidad Safari Joe con una especie de armadura. Bueno ... eso tiene mucho sentido fuera de lo que siempre me he preguntado. ¿Quién podría ser Conquedor? Ahora con eso ..."

"Hammerhand sería otro programado para aparecer en la segunda temporada junto con el Hombre de las Nieves (desde que Snowmeaw hizo una breve aparición en la subasta del Conquedor del capítulo 9 de la primera temporada) ".

**Lunatacks:**

"Según una de las revelaciones, los Lunatacks aparecerían en la tercera temporada. Con la ausencia de Mumm-ra de la derrota a manos de León-O, disfrutarían de la señal y resurgirían después de cientos de años. Madre mia... por cierto León-O tendrá más trabajo que hacer xD".

**El sacrificio de Ro-berbil:**

"Y aquí tenemos una triste noticia, pero no tanto. Durante las investigaciones de Panthro para fortalecerse contra el ejército de Mumm-ra después de que León-O regresa de su entrenamiento de diez años, Ro-berbil recibe un ataque enemigo y está severamente dañado. Pero antes de morir, Ro-berbil dio su sistema de memoria con todos los planes para derrotar al ejército enemigo. Y, por supuesto, una oportunidad para que Panthro construya un nuevo cuerpo para Ro-berbil ".

**La traición de Escamoso:**

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre el destino de Lynx-O? Sí, después de que Escamoso se da cuenta de que fue engañado por Mumm-ra, lo piensa dos veces y aprovechando estar en el ejército de Mumm-ra, en la batalla final que le da a León-O la piedra de la tecnología como una forma de demostrar que los thundercats tenían razón, que mumm-ra estaba equivocado y bla, bla. Y como prueba de redención. Pero después de eso, él también es otra víctima de Mumm-ra así como Tygro".

**El secreto de Snarf:**

"Se ha revelado que los Snarfs son nada más nada menos que proyectos de Mumm-ra que salieron mal al crear a los felinos (como ... No sé si lo sabes, pero fue Mumm-ra quien creó a los felinos, incluidos Leo y Panthera. Mumm-ra crió felinos con la expectativa de criar soldados fuertes y superiores a otras especies y es por eso que fueron tan leales a él). No sé si lo saben, pero uno de los ingredientes que vio que funcionó bien para criar felinos fue el proprio sangre de Mumm-ra mismo (wow, en este momento León-O debe estar asqueado consigo mismo después de enterarse de que la sangre de Mumm-ra fluye en sus venas xD). Pero una de las ventajas de los Snarfs es su durabilidad o inmortalidad. Incluso hiriéndose a sí mismo sin querer, Snarf se ve bien segundos después ".

**Un final para León-O:**

"Con Tygro y Cheetara con un hijo llamado Bengalí, León-O sería un rey sin una reina, lo cual es un final muy triste. ¡En serio, EL POBRE SUFRIÓ MUCHO PARA SUFRIR MÁS AL FINAL! ¡PERO ESTO ES PASARSE DE PINCHE LANZA!"

_**[ADVERTENCIA, ESTO SUCEDE ANTES DE QUE FELINA EN EL FINAL ACEPTE SER REINA DE LEÓN-O, GRACIAS POR LA ATENCIÓN].**_

_Pero bueno chicos, eso es todo, pronto reuniré más información para la tercera parte. Sayonara!_


End file.
